Mi pareja, mi enemigo
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Cuarta entrega. Lo que una tormenta puede provocar en los individuos.
1. Chapter 1

Mi pareja, mi enemigo.

No hay mucho que decir, es una comedia romántica, contiene lenguaje adulto y bueno, espero que le agrade.

Quiero decirles que esta historia la había posteado hace mucho, cuando incluso tenia otro nombre. Sin embargo, la encontré nuevamente y le hice un par de modificaciones. Les quería comentar por si a alguno le es familiar, no me acusen de plagio, que es 100 de mi autoría. Inclusive le cambie el titulo porque la trama también es diferente.

Desde ya aclaro, que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Así que, léanla y abajo, nos leemos.

-Lo de negrita, es la introducción.

-Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos jóvenes magos fueron obligados a casarse por los constantes intentos de asesinarse que ambos habían hecho. A parte, antes de morir el mago más respetable, querido y sabio que el mundo mágico conocía hasta ese momento, es decir: Albus Dumbledore había dicho:**

"_**Les quiero comunicar una ultima (bueno entres las ultimas) voluntad, que si ellos intentan matarse y por cosas del destino no lo consiguen por milagro. Que los obliguen a casarse. Que yo se muy bien, porque lo exijo"**_

**Muchos trataron de persuadirlo, pero Albus Dumbledore estaba empecinado y si el quería eso, pues se haría.**

-.-.-.-.-

-Los declaro marido y mujer!- esas fueron las palabras que sentenciaron a los jóvenes profesores de Hogwarts. Una unión marcada por la fatalidad y la desgracia según el joven matrimonio, aunque tal vez para el mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido, fuera una unión marcada por la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

-El novio puede besar a la novia…-prosiguió en su discurso el padre.

El muchacho sonrió, esa era su oportunidad para descargar todo la ira y bronca que tenia en esos momentos, por lo que furioso tomo el rostro de su joven esposa entre las manos y le dio un beso violento, para muchos 'desaforrado'. La novia se sorprendió bastante, porque el encantador de su marido la estaba lastimando con semejante 'prueba de amor', así que decidió pagarle con la misma moneda y como respuesta le clavo las largas y afiladas uñas en la nuca de el. De más esta aclarar que se separaron lo más rápido posible, porque en caso contrario, derechito a la enfermería iban a ir a parar.

-Bruto..-susurró ella cuando el la soltó.

-Repugnante…-fue la respuesta por parte de el.

Ambos se miraron con odio, con un odio de antaño que parecía no desaparecer, a pesar de todo. Su odio seria eterno.

-…Como su matrimonio será eterno, quiero… no mejor dicho les exijo que no vuelvan a atentar contra sus vidas! Quedo claro?!!- los saco de sus pensamientos el vice director de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.

Ambos lo miraron, lo fulminaron con la mirada, y sin decir nada, se marcharon. O eso fue lo que intentaron.

-Pero adonde creen que van?!- los paró en seco, la directora del colegio, Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Draco malfoy, el flameante novio, la asesinó con la mirada.

-Usted a donde cree?...Nos vamos de esta po….- pero no pudo terminar que Hermione ya le había pegado (una especie de manotazo en el brazo)

-Nos quedamos…Nos quedamos, le parece bien?

Mc Gonagall pareció satisfecha, ya que se retiro enseguida. Draco inmediatamente aprovecho para aclárale algo a su hermosísima esposa:

-La próxima vez que me pones una mano encima Sangre sucia…te la corto! Quedo claro?

Ella lo miro con burla:

-No amenaces…porque yo también te puedo cortar ciertas cosas…cariño!

El empalideció, más de lo que ya era.

"_Maldita tipeja…pero ya me las vas a pagar…es cuestión de esperar!"_ La mirada que destilaba en esos momentos era muy maliciosa y de más esta decir, que venenosa.

En esos momentos en el castillo se estaba desarrollando una hermosa y agradable fiesta de bodas, en honor a dos de sus mejores profesores: para Hermione Granger, profesora de Transformaciones, y para Draco Malfoy, profesor de Pociones.

-Que tal los novios?-pregunto un jovial e ingenuo Neville, quien era el profesor de Herbologia.

Malfoy se lo quería comer con la mirada, pero Hermione trato de salvar la situación:

-Bien Neville…Gracias por preguntar. Veo que la estas pasando de maravilla, no?

Neville, inmenso en su ya habitual ingenuidad le respondió:

-Y como no…es una excelente boda… Debo de decirles que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de ustedes dos…pero el amor es así, no?

-Así como...imbec…-codazo de Hermione-… Neville? Por que puedo llamarte Neville, no?

-Claro que si Draco…ahora tu posición ha cambiado eres el marido de Hermione, por ende, bienvenido al grupo!!!

Si a Draco en esos momentos le hubiesen dado un arma, no hubiese matado a Neville, tampoco a Hermione, solo se hubiese pegado un tiro, para evitar seguir sintiendo tanta humillación.

-…Como les decía…el amor cuando toca tu puerta, toca… Y en su caso, fue de la noche a la mañana. Cosa que nos sorprendió el doble, es decir, no hubo cortejo.

Hermione estaba pálida, Neville parecía estúpido pero no lo era. Y si descubría el porque de esa boda, tanto ella como el imbecil que tenia ahora por marido serían el hazme reír de todos en Hogwarts.

Neville los dejo al rato, para suerte de ambos.

-Dios mío…como lo puedes tolerar, es un idiota!!

-Ya Malfoy!! Es mi amigo… y es una excelente persona!

-No te niego eso…pero es un idiota. Que acaso para vos no puede haber idiotas buenos?

Ella lo miro hastiada:

-Eres insoportable!!!

-Gracias, cariño! E imagínate toda una vida así que si o si tenemos que pasar!

Ella empalideció y le dijo:

-No toda…solo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El la miró y ella lo miró, y en ambos apareció en sus miradas un extraño brillo:

-Tienes razón!

-Siempre la tengo, amor!- le respondió ella.

El no le contestó, sino que tomó su copa de champagne y propusó un brindis:

-Damas y caballeros, alumnos…Quiero proponer un brindis, por mi dulce y brillante, sobre todo eso brillante, esposa y por mi, por ser el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra.

Ella lo miraba desconfiada, pero sonriendo con increíble cinismo, levantó su copa para brindar con el.

Mc Gonagall y Lupin observaban todo extrañadísimos:

-Minerva…vamos a tener que vigilarlos el doble… no me gusta nada esas palabras.

-A mi tampoco Remus… a mi tampoco!!...Acaso…- exclamó un grito de sorpresa. -Serán capaces?

-…Y no se que decirte, pero el 'hasta que las muerte nos separe' lo dijeron.

Ella asintió y ambos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, en una mansión antiquísima, una joven rubia, muy bonita se paseaba desesperada de un lado a otro, por una habitación.

-Suéltame de una vez!!! Maldito seas Potter!!!

Una risa joven y fresca se escucho del otro lado:

-Que te pasa Parkinson… Habías olvidado lo que se siente estar encerrada… tan rápido te olvidaste de Azkaban?

-Imbecil!!!! Que yo estuviera ahí fue un error…El mismo que ustedes, los aurores, cometieron con Draco y con Blaise!!

A Harry no le gustaron esas palabras y por detrás de la puerta le dijo:

-Calladita la boca, te ves mas bonita, Parkinson!!

-Pues sabes cuanto me importa lo que vos pienses?!! Así que déjame libre de una vez, idiota!!!!!!!

Harry estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba:

-Te callas!!! Y no, no te voy a dejar libre…No hasta que no me digas donde esta mi prometida?

A Pansy el alma se le cayó a los pies:

-Y yo que se?...Ni siquiera se quien es tu prometida Potter?!

Harry noto cierta veracidad en el tono de voz que ella implemento:

-Parkinson, no me mientes?

-NO imbecil!!! Que se yo quien es tu prometida?! Aunque pensándolo bien, es para admirar porque aguantarte a vos…Dios me libre y me guarde!

-No te preocupes...que antes de enredarme con alguien como vos, me hago intimo amigo de Malfoy!

-Tarado!

-Ya cállate de una vez!!! Loca!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, Señores Malfoy…espero que les agrade, esta será su nueva habitación, como verán es una torre exclusivamente para ustedes dos.

Draco miraba todo con su ojo crítico, y al finalizar su inspección, exclamo:

-Bien… Digna de un Malfoy! Me gusta… quien la decoro?

Minerva estaba estupefacta:

-Nadie, era usada por un antiguo matrimonio que vivió en el castillo, esta tal cual… así que si quieren cambiar algo de lugar, no hay problema.

Draco avanzó, y Hermione desde la puerta, le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por todo, Directora. La veo en la mañana.

-Los veo entonces!- y se marchó, dejando así al joven matrimonio.

"_No lo creo Minerva…solo yo te veré, porque esta noche…enviudo!"_

Draco, mientras se espachurraba en un cómodo y enorme sofá, pensaba:

"_Seré el viudo más cotizado del mundo mágico!"_

Lo que ambos no se percataron, fue de la maquiavélica sonrisa que tenían los cuadros de su hogar.

Para informarles, los cuadros tenían explicitas ordenes de evitar cualquier atentado entre los cónyuges, y en caso de ser de gravedad inmediatamente dar parte a las autoridades del colegio.

-Bueno, me voy a duchar…Tu que vas a ser Malfoy?

-Solo me cambiare y me meteré a la cama…Te espero?-le pregunto con una sonrisa terriblemente seductora y a la vez, cínica.

-No, no te preocupes! Que descanses en paz!

-Igualmente, mi amor!!!

Hermione tardo bastante en ducharse, y el motivo no fue ni mas ni menos, que porque se entretuvo preparando un cuchillo, para así poder terminar con su suplicio.

"_Se que esto esta mal…pero parecerá un accidente…y no me quedara cargo de conciencia porque estaré librando al mundo de Malfoy… Que no es un homicidio sino un acto de justicia?"_

Mientras tanto, Draco preparaba, quien lo diría, una jeringa, la cual tenia un poción terriblemente letal,:

"_Tan joven y ya viudo…las mujeres van a morir por mi, como le va a pasar a mi querida primera esposa!!",_ y mientras pensaba se reía.

Hermione salio a la hora del baño, y para ella Draco estaba durmiendo como un angelito:

"_Bueno. Fue un placer haber sido tu esposa…aunque el destino quiere que sea por poco…"_ Y cuando estaba por clavarle el cuchillo, el se da vuelta y le intenta clavar la jeringa:

Resultado, ni lo uno ni lo otro, la jeringa el clavo en el colchón, y el cuchillo en la almohada.

-Asesina, querías matarme!

-Y vos que?!

El la miro y ella también lo miro a los ojos:

-Ni te atrevas a volver a intentarlo!

-Prométemelo vos, también!

El dudo. Y ella le sonrió:

-Entonces olvídalo, el que triunfe será libre!

-Entonces, dime que flores te gustan…porque las necesitare para tu corona!

Ella se levanto de encima de el, por la inercia había quedado acostada sobre el.

-Mátate…soy alérgica!

A Draco le brillaron los ojos. Y ella, adivinando tal vez, le advirtió:

-Se que eres alérgico a los bichos, a las picaduras de insectos…así que si veo una flor…te mando una colmena llena de abejas.

Ambos dieron finalizada la charla por ese día. Ella se acostó a su lado y se tapo:

-Buenas noches, Malfoy!

-Hasta mañana, Granger!

Y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Aunque cada uno, seguía teniendo en la mano, el arma que había utilizado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno. Mucho no hay para decir, espero que les agrade, que me dejen sus cometarios que a uno lo guían. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia bienvenida sea.

Saludos.

Noelia Márquez.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi pareja, mi enemigo

Ante todo la aclaración de que los personajes no son míos.

Y ahora si…Mil disculpas por la demoras…Vacaciones!!!ñ.ñ

No saben cuanto me alegro que les haya gustado esta historia, me dieron una gran satisfacción, realmente!! Estoy re feliz…Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo numero 2!!!

Ah! Abajo mis respuestas a los reviews!!

-Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches, Malfoy!

-Hasta mañana, Granger!

Y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Aunque cada uno, seguía teniendo en la mano, el arma que había utilizado.

A la mañana siguiente, en el primero en despertar fue Draco, que debió de asumir que no le desagrado para nada la visión de su 'esposa' dormida tranquilamente. En esos momentos, parecía un ángel, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro. Inconcientemente, porque el nunca admitiría que lo deseo hacer, comenzó a estirar su mano para acariciarle el rostro, cuando sintió o vio como de la nada un destello plateado venia hacia el.

He de agradecer que sus reflejos de buscador no se hubieran ido nunca, porque en caso contrario, tendría un hermoso y afiladísimo cuchillo clavado en el abdomen.

-Que te pasa loca?!!!!- le grito, luego de agarrar el cuchillo.

-Que no se nota…te quiero matar!

El suspiro:

-Esto no da para mas… debemos aclarar esta situación: propongo una tregua que comienza ahora!

Ella no pudo hacer más que aceptar (aunque no lo hizo con la mejor de las ganas), y le dejó el cuchillo a el. El lo guardo en la mesita de luz.

-Y que tenemos que aclarar, 'cariño'?

-'Mi vida'… no podemos atentar contra nuestras vidas en los momentos en que no tengamos pleno uso de nuestros sentidos, eso seria una bajeza y una falta de respeto a nuestro enorme y perfecto intelecto. Nuestra inteligencia se merece todo el respeto posible.

Ella meditaba sus palabras y asentía a la par que escuchaba:

-Tienes razón, Malfoy!

-…Draco, estúpida!

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada:

-…¬¬…

-Que me pones esa cara?! Tengo razón, Hermione. Acostúmbrate a que estamos casados y que nos tenemos que llamar por nuestros nombres de pila… Sino seria muy sospechoso!

Ella odiaba admitirlo, y tanto, que no lo admitió: pero él tenía razón.

"_Maldita sea! Tiene razón!!! Ayy!!! Como detesto cuando tiene la razón!!!"_

-Por suerte que casi nunca pasa!

-Que casi nunca pasa, Hermione?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que tengas…No, nada…- _"tengo que aprender a no pensar en voz alta"_

A Draco mucho no le convenció esa respuesta, pero lo dejo como estaba.

Ella se estaba por levantar, cuando su marido la detuvo tomándola delicadamente del brazo:

-Espera, todavía me falta algo.

Ella se volteo para verlo, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que el se abalanzaría sobre ella, y la besaría como la estaba besando en esos momentos. Hermione no sabría decir cuanto estuvo besándose con su marido, pero cuando el se separó para volver a respirar, solo le dijo:

-Un dato mas, mi esposa es en todos los sentidos...y básicamente, la tregua es para esto…

Ella se sonrojó, pero no trato de apartarlo:

-Manipulador!

El le empezó a besar el cuello y entre besos le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja:

-…te advierto que cada palabra que digas me va a excitar mas y mas… Así que tu decides!- se coloco sobre ella, y la miro a los ojos.

-Imbecil!

El solo le sonrió y se dejo llevar. Total, después tendría todo un día para matarla. Pero la tregua era la tregua.

Un murmullo se oía a lo lejos, lo que significaba que Hogwarts se estaba despertando:

-Maldita sea… Por que no se me ocurrió a la noche?...-comentaba Malfoy mientras le besaba el cuello a su esposa.

Por su lado Hermione estaba totalmente relajada, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias de su marido:

-Que tenia la jeringa, Draco?

El le mordió la zona donde esta la yugular y le respondió:

-Una poción a base de cianuro… No fui original?!, tratar de matarte con tu propio veneno… Un veneno de muggles!...-se incorporó lo suficiente para verla al rostro:-… No soy brillante?

Ella empezó a reírse:

-Eres un…

Pero el le impidió seguir hablando, callándola con un beso, y sobre sus labios, le advirtió:

-No me insultes que me excitas aun más, 'mi vida'… Aunque yo también se como hacerlo…así que no juegues con fuego!

Ella lo miro y sino fuera porque tenia que ir a dar clases, no lo hubiera dejado salir por ningún motivo del dormitorio, pero por ningún motivo.

Ambos se levantaron y cada uno se dirigió a un baño (para fortuna de ellos, cada uno tenia su baño). Y antes de salir de su sala, se detuvieron y se besaron:

-Fin de la tregua, amor!

Ella asintió y le respondió:

-Fue un placer haber estado casada con vos…por tan poco tiempo! Pero lo disfrute!

El solo le sonrió, y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el comedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy amaneció con un horrible dolor de cabeza:

"_Maldito Potter…pero ya me a pagar esta que me hizo! 'Secuestrarme por su compromiso…Idiota ni sabia que estaba comprometido…como si su vida me interesara de algún modo. Pero que…- Pansy deja ya de insultar, que diría Madame Gigi! Me imagino, diría que no aplico para nada sus enseñanzas! Pero ella debería saber que los buenos modales no sirven con los simios!!"_ Pensaba para si mientras se levantaba, pero lo que no se había percatado es que no estaba sola en el cuarto.

Rebobinemos: la noche anterior, Harry se había percatado que Pansy no sabía nada acerca de su compromiso, por lo que decidió hechizarla para que se quedara dormida, realmente la voz de su cautiva lo sacaba de quicio (según el, su voz era muy chillona). Y luego, había decidido esperar a que despertara, por lo que entró al cuarto para abordarla bien se levantara. Lo que no se imagino, en ningún momento, es que luego de que el efecto del hechizo terminara, Pansy en vez de despertarse, siguiera durmiendo.

Dicho y hecho, la estuvo esperando por catorce horas, la chica según el, dormía como un oso en invierno. Y ahí, Harry aguardo hasta que ella despertara.

Volviendo a la situación presente, Pansy estaba tan abombada por tanto dormir que no se percato de la presencia de Harry, por lo que sin ningún miramiento, comenzó a desvestirse frente a el.

Harry la miraba detenidamente, debía reconocer que no tenía tan feo cuerpo después de todo.

"_Chillona pero atractiva",_ pensó para si, antes de…

Ella se estaba terminando de sacar el vestido, cuando vio el reflejo de su captor, a través del espejo. Y, antes de gritar o hacer cualquier escándalo, le revoleó con un alhajero de plata (esos muy labrados y pesados, para colmo lleno de joyas y esas piedras aun mas pesadas), por la cabeza. Y tan buena puntería tiene esta chica, que el alhajero le dio de lleno en medio de la frente (digamos que su cicatriz fue la cruz hacia donde apuntar).

Y con el lanzamiento, a modo de acompañamiento, fue también el grito de:

-Pervertido!!!!!!

Harry con sillón y todo cayó de espaldas. El tenía que agradecer que era tan resistente a los golpes y ataques, aunque el chichón le salio igual, por lo menos no perdió la conciencia:

-Y ahora que te pasa, loca?!!

-Deja de llamarme loca!!! Que hacías espiándome en mi cuarto?!!

A Harry le apareció un tic nervioso, que nunca antes había tenido:

-Tu dormitorio? TU dormitorio?!! Que decís si esta es mi casa…mi mansión… y mi cuarto!! Este es mi dormitorio!!! O no te das cuenta?!

Pansy decidió poner un alto a la situación, y volteo a ver el cuarto en su totalidad: el tenia razón, era su cuarto, las túnicas de hombre dispersas por el suelo, los perfumes de hombre, los relojes y sobre todo, a modo de broche de oro: la foto del trío dorado en la mesa de luz.

-Tienes razón Potter…es tu dormitorio!- para si misma pensó:_"Sin gusto por la decoración, este tipo es realmente patético!"_

A Harry la mandíbula, si pudiese se le hubiera caído al suelo (tipo anime):

-Mira Parkinson, no quería espiarte, solo estaba esperando a que te despertaras.

-Ah! Ya veo, pero es que tengo el sueño muy pesado…

-…Ya me di cuenta- dijo el, en un tono resignado, y murmuro imperceptiblemente:

- …me lo hubieses dicho antes…

-Que has dicho?

-Que si tienes hambre?

Ella meditó la pregunta, tenia que responderle correctamente. Mientras que Harry pensaba para si:

"_Como puede meditar esa respuesta, me esta gastando!! Es si o no…que tanto se puede meditar sobre tener o no tener apetito!" _

-Pues si tengo apetito, Potter…pero primero dime donde esta el tocador…que quiero higienizarme.

-Tocador?

-Si el baño… o.o…Acaso no conocías esa palabra, Potter?

Harry sabía que la tenía que callar pronto, porque si seguía sus instintos la callaba para siempre.

-Si es aquella puerta, luego baja a la cocina…Y si Pansy, yo desayuno en la cocina! –le respondió antes de darle lugar a cualquier queja por parte de ella, porque había visto como su expresión cambio al oír la palabra 'cocina'-Y 'ahí' tendrás tu desayuno, y 'ahí' hablaremos de lo que ha sucedido!

-De tu perversidad?

-NO!! De tu secuestro!

-Ah!

-Ah!- Harry se volteo indignado y bastante fastidiado. Salio del cuarto sin decir nada, tan solo dio un fuerte portazo, como señal de fastidio.

-Que histérico!!- y dicho esto, se dirigió al tocador a bañarse.

El desayuno se enfrió, el motivo, la hora y media que tardo en ducharse:

-Te juro Dobby, la mato… y luego voy voluntariamente a Azkaban!!

El elfo miraba a su amo con lastima (a que punto hemos llegado).

-Tranquilo, Sr. Harry, ya vera como todo se soluciona.

-Si Dobby tienes razón, si espero! Alguna noticia de Hogwarts?

El elfo solo asintió y le dejo el periódico, desapareciendo en el acto, como queriendo evitar alguna situación:

-Que extraño!- murmuro Harry al ver que Dobby desaparecía tan rápido, pero ese comentario fue antes de leer la portada del Profeta, cuyo titular era:

-"La boda del año: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy"… Que?!!!

En esos momentos entraba Pansy:

-Que te sucede Potter?…ni que te hubieses enterado de una tragedia!

Harry le tiro el diario, y cuando ella leyó la noticia:

-Dios esto no puede ser cierto!!! Debe ser una broma…- Harry la miro (¬¬), ella entonces dijo:-…Bueno, entonces por que…si se odian!?

-Yo que se… yo estaba acá contigo…

-Hay que averiguarlo Potter!

El asintió y le dijo:

-Pero primero lo primero….en serio no sabes quien es mi prometida!?

-Te lo juro Potter! He tenido cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme!

Con curiosidad le pregunto:

-Como cuales?

-..Bueno las últimas colecciones de ropa han sido acaparantes!!

-… ¬.¬…Si me imagino!

-Y por que tanto misterio…dime quien es?

-Bueno, mi prometida es Cho Chang!

Pansy se atragantó con el café y lo escupió sin poder evitarlo. Lastima que Harry estuviera al frente:

-Lo siento Potter…nunca me imagine que ella fuera tu prometida, con razón la preocupación?

-Que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Bueno no es secreto que ella es de lo más… 'accesible?' que hay en este mundo… vos me entiendes… ella es… bueno…

-Entonces son ciertos los rumores?

Pansy asintió sin hace ningún comentario:

-Maldita!! Pero me las paga…. Me hizo ilusionar en vano!!

Ella sintió pena por el, y no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo:

-Bueno, podes contar con mi ayuda!

- Bueno gracias Parkinson, mas viniendo de ti!

-De nada Potter, pero ahora vamos a averiguar por que se casaron?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por los reviews:**

Anna: Ante todo tu review fue re lindo y me hiciste dar cuenta de un par de detalles que a futuro vana ayudar mucho...ñ.ñ , es que soy un poco bastante distraída. Y los intentos que faltan me alegra que te haya divertido! Besos.

Elisabetweasley: muchas gracias y si, te voy a agregar. Aunque parezca raro conozco a poca gente que le guste Harry Potter. Besos y gracias por tu comentario.

Darkangel: Hola! Que lindo lo que escribiste, realmente es muy satisfactorio, espero seguir manteniendo tan bien la calidad del fic. Lo cual a veces tengo miedo de que decaiga. Besos y gracias!

Alexis: Gracias. Y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Besos!

karyta34: Muchas gracias. Me ayudan mucho sus comentarios. Besos!

Ellesmera Malfoy: Bueno gracias por lo de original, y espero no haber tardado mucho, pero a veces me atraso por varios motivos y bueno, espero que te parezca rápida la actualización! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Besos!!

Zephyrpotter: Si es la misma y tienes razón, lo que pasa es que el año pasado me sucedieron un par de cosas y bueno levante mis fics, algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho. He pensado en volverlos a subir de a poco. Respecto esta historia, la estaba haciendo cuando ocurrió todo. Y si, te aseguro que es mía, al 100. Así que bueno, me alegro que te gustara y perdón por la primera vez. Besos!

tete14: Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara y si, se vienen unas situación muy buenas. Besos y gracias!

Benqx: Muchas gracias y a mi tb me pasa que no se que escribir en los reviews, pero te agradezco el trabajo…ñ.ñ…Besos!

marmarcruz8: Gracias! Besos!

Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot: Hola! Si esta buena, en fin es raro sobre todo ella pero como fueron obligados, es como se justifica! Hay múltiples reacciones, depende de los personajes…igual todavía no se si agregar mas, veré que hago. Gracias y besos!!

**Bueno a todos ustedes y a aquellos que lo leyeron y no dejaron un review muchas gracias. Igual me gustaría seguir sabiendo su opinión acerca de la historia y si también tienen alguna sugerencia bienvenida sea.**

**Así que muchas gracias y muchos besos!!!**

**Noelia Márquez. **

**Pd****: Quiero aclarar que soy de argentina, porque a veces uso o expresiones o comentarios que son muy típicos y bueno, si me percato de ellos tratare de justificarlos, pero quería aclarar eso! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mi pareja, mi enemigo

Aclaración, los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue un placer haber estado casada con vos…por tan poco tiempo! Pero lo disfrute!

El solo le sonrió, y ambos emprendieron la ida hacia el comedor.

Al llegar al gran comedor, cuando ambos cruzaron las puertas, todo el mundo volteo hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos:

-Y según vos… yo no soy el centro de atención! Vamos 'amor', reconoce que lo somos...-se acercó y le susurró al oído:-…Somos la pareja del año!

Ella se sonrojo. Para si, pensaba que le estaba pasando para sonrojarse debido a las palabras de Malfoy, debía estar enloqueciendo. Ella solo asintió y le respondió:

-Como digas, Draco!

El se extrañó bastante con esa respuesta.

-No te entiendo, Mione… Que mas queremos que todos nos crean!? Acaso no es lo que se nos pidió?

Ella asintió y siguió caminando:

-Draco quiero que me digas la verdad!- el tragó saliva-…Crees realmente que no se percatarán de que nos tratamos de matar mutuamente?

El sonrió y asintió:

-Por supuesto que no… Todo el mundo cree que nos amamos! Bueno aunque si tenemos en cuenta por que motivo Mc Gonagall y Lupin nos casaron. Sería una ridiculez pensar que ellos no nos creen capaces de matarnos. Sin embargo, les juramos y perjuramos que nunca más lo intentaríamos, y ellos creen en nuestra palabra. Que dicho y sea de paso, para nosotros dos no vale nada. Así que para el mundo entero a excepción de los directores: si nos amamos con locura; pero para ellos la verdad es que por querer matarnos nos castigaron casándonos. Además, - su voz tenia un matiz de tristeza y a la vez de incredulidad- Dumbledore lo dispuso así!

Ella lo oía muy concentrada mientras avanzaban a lo largo del comedor. Al llegar la mitad ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo:

-Entonces, nos creerán al decir que nos amamos?!

-Si

-Y Mc Gonagall y Remus creerán que ya no queremos matarnos?!

-Si.

-Que bueno… por que este será tu ultimo desayuno!

El sonrió fuertemente, lo que llamo la atención de más de una persona en el comedor:

-Quiero ver eso…Sangre sucia!-siseo en su oído.

Ella se estremeció ante tales palabras y miro directamente a sus ojos. Ambos estaban prendados el uno del otro, viéndose a los ojos. Y lo que ella no se imagino es que el le plantara un beso en medio del comedor:

-Me encanta que me veas así… Me hace querer vivir de noche solo por ti!

Ella se ruborizo y siguió su camino:

"_Maldito seas Malfoy!!... Vos y tu encanto me van a causar mas de un problema! De eso estoy segura!!"_

El la miro marcharse, y sonrió:

"_Adiós mi amor!"_

El desayuno fue en relativa calma, sin embargo, afuera se desató una horrible tormenta.

-Detesto que llueva!- exclamó Hermione.

-En cambio, a mi me encanta…- le respondió Draco con una cínica sonrisa.

-Y para colmo de males, tengo que llevarlos al bosque… a ver una nueva transformación…que mala suerte!

-Bueno, Mione…tampoco es tan grave…hechízate con algún conjuro para no mojarte y listo (cero idea de los encantamientos)- acotó Draco mientras comía una tostada con miel.

-Sabes que tienes razón, Draco!

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor de Herbología, Neville:

-Que tal los recién casados?...Y la luna de miel para cuando?

Draco rompió el tenedor.

-Por ahora no, Neville. Tenemos que dedicarnos a los cursos que tenemos a cargo… ya habrá tiempo mas adelante.

Draco solo asentía, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

-Y vos Draco…no tienes ganas de disfrutar tu luna de miel?

Ahora rompió la copa:

-No Neville… tanto Mione como yo sabemos la importancia de llevar los cursos bien…No como otros?!- esa era la perfecta ocasión para criticar a Potter.

-Draco no difames…

Neville se sonrojo:

-Bueno Mione, esta vez Draco tiene razón!

-Que dices Neville? Harry esta muy ocupado!

-Pero si es le profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, tendría que ser su primera prioridad. No su…- pero guardo silencio. Sin embargo Draco no:

-…Es decir, acá mi amigo Neville presente quiere decir que la prioridad de Potter no tendría que ser la culebra esa de Cho Chang, sino su materia, su trabajo… Aparte, mas que culebra esa es una arpía…las culebras son hermosas y fieles…yo tengo un par en casa.

Tanto su esposa como Neville se quedaron mudos:

-Como mascotas?-le pregunto dudoso Neville.

Draco asintió y agrego:

-Rubí y Opal… Son tan divinas!!

Hermione solo le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar. Algo que su marido nunca tendría que enterarse era que les tenía fobia a las serpientes.

-Bueno me voy a dar clases, el bosque me espera.

Draco solo sonrió aun más y le deseo un buen día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho Chang era perversa, cruel y solo le importaba el dinero. Por eso, estaba comprometida con Harry Potter, solo y exclusivamente por su dinero. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar sus andanzas, y bueno por su debilidad fue descubierta. Ella era la amante de alguien que había sido rival de Harry durante mucho tiempo, el era Víctor Krum. Enemigo declarado de Harry, pues por dos motivos, ambos competían en el Quidditch y el otro motivo era que Harry apostaba su vida a que había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga. Y era obvio que no se equivocaba, pero Hermione nunca había dicho y no pretendía decir nada.

Y Cho lo eligió no solo por ser enemigo de su prometido, sino por ser extremadamente millonario. Sin embargo, y aunque ella creía que lo tenia atrapado por sus encantos (que ingenua), Víctor seguía obsesionado con Hermione.

Y el no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente, no por nada del mundo, y menos por la boda de ella con Draco Malfoy. Otro insulso, inferior a el.

-Víctor…que te sucede…hoy no has estado tan dulce? Que te pasa amor?

-Que me pasa!? …Esto me pasa!!!...-y le arrojo el periódico sobre la cama.

Ella leyó la noticia e hizo una mueca de disgusto:

-Mírala vos a la sangre sucia… casada con ese bombón!...Quien lo diría!?

-Ella es mía, Cho!!

La chinita sonrió descaradamente y le mostró el periódico:

-Pero lleva el apellido de otro, honey!!...Que no se te olvide ese detallito!

Víctor si hubiese podido le hubiese lanzado una imperdonable, pero solo le dijo:

-Limítate a arruinarle la vida a Potter, que yo me encargo de lo demás! Esta claro, Cho?!

Ella asintió y salio de la cama. No le importo estar desnuda. Sin embargo, Víctor de manera brusca le grito:

-Vete de una vez!!!

Ella sin dejar de sonreír conjuro un hechizo para vestirse y salio sin decir nada del departamento del muchacho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy y Harry estaban desayunando, cuando ella le dijo:

-Que vas a hacer con tu prometida?

Harry bebió su café y le respondió:

-Fácil, le haré vivir una pesadilla…ya lo vera! Pero para eso necesitaría tu ayuda, Parkinson, me la darías?

Pansy medito la respuesta y mirándolo a los ojos verdes, le dijo:

- Ya te la he ofrecido Potter…pero que ganaría yo ayudándote?

Harry resoplo:

-Típico Slyterin, nunca hacen nada sin recibir algo a cambio!

-Por supuesto que si! Esa es nuestra filosofía! Aparte, a mi no me engañas Potter que vos haces la cosas también por obtener algo…Digamos que es naturaleza humana.

-Bueno dime…que quieres?

-No lo se. Podrían ser miles de cosas! Dinero? Joyas? Ropa?... cualquier cosa…- _"Pero hay algo que realmente necesito…"-_pensó para si misma.

-Solo eso?!

-Potter vos sos millonario…y te aseguro que mis gustos son muy caros.Son los mejores. Nunca me conforme con baratijas- y lo miro a le de una forma muy particular.

-Por que me miras a mi…de esa manera?- Y en su cabeza la palabra 'baratija' retumbo nuevamente. Harry respiro varias veces antes de decir- Acepto.- Y el supo que su cuenta se vería afectada, pero no le importo, la venganza no era lo ideal, pero su sabor dulce igual lo mantendría.

-Hecho!!

Harry supo que después de esa alianza las cosas nunca mas serian iguales. Se estaba aliando con una Slyterin y eso tarde o temprano le traería serias consecuencias.

-Bueno Parkinson me debo ir a Hogwarts!! Hace ya dos días que no voy y ha pasado de todo…Así que será, mejor que me presente a mi trabajo!

-Me parece bien..Potter! Yo me iré de compras… Y de paso te comprare un par de cosas para tu casa y me traeré mas ropa! Si eso haré!!

Harry se había frenado en seco:

-Que has dicho?...para que tendrías que traerte ropa a mi casa, Parkinson!

-Ah, se me olvidaba Potter…otra cosa mas tienes que hacer por mi… Es darme hospedaje por un par de semanas!! Si es que tuve problemas en mi casa y bueno… ya que nos asociamos... me das una mano pero ni que fuéramos a convivir… ya que vos vivís en Hogwarts...así que…

-Yo no vivo en Hogwarts, yo vivo aquí!!

Pansy empalideció:

-Que?!! Y ahora donde voy a vivir?

Harry no sabia que hacer y entonces, para si pensó:

"_Que tan malo puede llegara hacer, que ella pase unos días acá… solo la vería en la noche y muy poquito por que yo llego tardísimo y me voy tempranísimo también!!!"_

-Bueno Parkinson quédate!!! …Pero no quiero visitas ni nada por el estilo en mi casa!!! Entendido?!

Ella asintió y feliz le dijo:

-Mira sino fueras Harry Potter… Te abrazaría!

Harry suspiro y contó hasta diez:

"_Mejor no le contesto!"_

-Gracias por el cumplido… bueno si puede llamarse así… Ahora me voy a Hogwarts, y regreso tarde!

Ella lo vio desaparecer y miro a su alrededor.

-Tú oye… Elfo!

-Llamaba Señorita!... usted llamaba a Dobby?

-Si… Nos vamos de compra… Vamos a transformar a este lugar en un hogar decente!!!

El elfo no sabía si negarse, pero cuando intento decir algo vio como lo miraba la nueva huésped de su amo y prefirió no objetar nada.

-Cuando la Señorita mande!

-Ya!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Besos!!

Noe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi pareja, mi enemigo**

**Aclaración, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y eso solo significaba una cosa: su plan estaba marchando a las mil maravillas. Se encontraba solo en la sala de pociones, viendo como cada alumno del séptimo curso tanto de Gryffindor como Slyterin entraban, a medida que el aula se iba llenado él sabia que quedaría libre de sospecha. Se libraría de ella y por fin seria libre.

Ella estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido con dos grupos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff. Ella realmente no estaba muy a gusto con la clase, porque detestaba como estaba lloviendo, el cielo se iluminaba constantemente y el ruido era aturdidor. Ambas divisiones estaban escuchando atentamente la clase que su profesora estaba dando cuando alguien se apareció en mitad del lugar, aunque ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la molestia que su profesora estaba experimentando. Este ser paso desapercibido, hasta que exclamó:

-Hola Mione!!! Felicidades por tu boda!!!

Hermione se sobresalto al oír esa voz y esas palabras. Los alumnos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esas palabras de su profesor, y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. A lo que Hermione tuvo que pedirles que se retiraran:

-Por favor alumnos retírense, la clase de hoy se da por finalizada. No olviden hacer sus tareas!- los alumnos medios reacios a retirarse, tuvieron que acatar la orden de su profesora. Ellos querían escuchar el chisme. Hermione cuando vio que todos sus alumnos se habían retirado, se volteo a ver a Harry.

-Harry que lindo verte de nuevo!!!

-Si mucho, no? Me imagino cuanto te alegra!…Pero lo de tu boda bien escondidito que te lo tenias!

-Si bueno… Se que fue precipitada…pero es algo que no pudimos evitar…fue mas allá de nosotros!

Harry le sonrió y le confeso:

-Al final… esa vez Trelawney tenía razón… y yo que pensé que nos estaba gastando una broma!

Hermione lo miro extrañada:

-Que dices, Harry?

-Bueno, hace años en la clase, Trelawmey le dijo a Malfoy que se casaría con su peor pesadilla y que el haría todo lo posible para sacársela de encima!! … Fue tan gracioso. Malfoy se puedo pálido y le grito que nunca se casaría con vos…Jajaja!!! De tan solo acordarme me da risa!!

Hermione estaba pálida y susurro:

-Lo sabia!!... Pero ya me va a oír!! Ya lo hará!!

Y en ese momento, cayó sobre ellos un rayo y quebró una rama de unos de los grandes árboles que los rodeaban, pero por suerte estaba Harry que pudo evitar el desastre. Ella miro lo ocurrido y pensó:

"_Malfoy"_… y aunque lo hubiese querido evitar no pudo evitar sonreír ante su originalidad.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy acababa de terminar de dar la clase de posiciones a los de séptimo y a continuación tenia a los de primero de Slyterin y Gryffindor. Estaba sentado lo más tranquilo en su escritorio con sus pies apoyados en la mesa y con una enorme sonrisa, cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su aula, o mazmorra y grito:

-Maldito bastardo!!!! Un rayo! Pero esta me las cobras, Malfoy!!!!

El miro horrorizado a su esposa y le pregunto, o más bien pregunto en general:

-No estas muerta!??

-No imbecil!! Harry estaba y me salvo…sino no fuera por el…Dios estaría muerta!!!

-Madito cara rajada…. siempre complicándome la vida!!

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Te juro que me las voy a cobrar Malfoy, te lo juro!!!

El se levanto de su silla y fue hasta ella:

-No me amenaces, ya has visto que tan exitosa puede ser una idea mía…no me tientes de nuevo porque no llegas a la noche- bajo su mirada y miro sus labios, su mirada estaba cargada de deseo- aunque eso seria una verdadera lastima!

A ella estas palabras la desarmaron, y no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. Draco se percato de ese estado de excitación que Hermione estaba padeciendo y le susurró:

-Lo se mi vida…me estas deseando desesperadamente tanto como yo te deseo a vos, pero estamos en medio del día y bueno… la tregua todavía no ha empezado. Así que te aconsejo que te des una ducha bien helada- las palabras de Draco era muy irritantes para Hermione porque ella sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo por ella en esos momentos, pero no se dignaba a reconocerlo. Por otra parte, Draco seguía con su discursito- …Entonces Mione te agradecería que te fueras…-pero Hermione no lo dejo termina.

-Malfoy ya es suficiente! - Ella no pudo o no quiso evitarlo, pero se abalanzó a los brazos de él y lo besó salvajemente. El obviamente no se quedo atrás y le respondió con todo lo que tenía.

Ambos eran concientes que así seria su relación era tan paradójica: por un lado ese deseo intenso de matarse y por otro, esa necesidad casi adictiva de estar juntos, de satisfacer su libido, su deseo carnal.

-Me enloqueces., Mione!- le dijo Draco entre besos, mientras la colocaba en el escritorio.

Ella por su parte había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de el y había empezado a tratar de quitarle la túnica a su marido, aunque se le estaba complicando bastante. Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, algo les fue a arruinar el momento. Ambos se vieron obligados a separarse al escuchar las palabras, que dicho sea de paso no eran muy amables y en el mejor de los tonos, de la máxima autoridad en Hogwarts:

-Profesores!!! Por favor, sepárense!!!!

Y si, era la directora del colegio, Mc Gonagall que los estaba interrumpiendo, y atrás de ella ambas divisiones de primero. Los pequeños veían impactados a sus profesores. Y era lógico esa escena no se veía en todos los pasillos.

Hermione enrojeció en su totalidad, y Draco solo dijo:

-Perdónenos… por si se le olvidó no tuvimos luna de miel!!! Y además, estamos casados y podemos tener sex…

Pero Hermione lo calló, tapándole la boca con la mano:

-Discúlpenos, no volverá a pasar…nunca mas!!!

Draco se libró de Hermione y murmuró:

-En público…Mione. En público nunca más!

Ella se ruborizo aun más:

"_Pero como puede estar diciéndome eso frente a la directora…Dios Malfoy, no tienes limites!"_

Mc Gonagall se ruborizó a lo que se volteo y miro a sus alumnos:

-Acá no paso nada! Entendido?!

Y todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hermione salio disparada detrás de la directora, sin decir nada y sin voltear a ver a su marido, realmente sentía que si lo hacia o volvía a sus brazos o se desmayaba de la vergüenza; y Malfoy terminándose de arreglar la ropa, hizo pasar a los alumnos a su clase:

-Ante todo quiero decirle que esto es normal y que en su debido momento les hablare de ello- lo único que les pido es discreción y que no salga de aquí…por lo menos no hasta la hora la cena… ahí pueden comentarlo tranquilamente!!

La clase sonrió, ese iba a ser muy buen chisme y ya tenían el permiso de su profesor, así que mejor que eso.

La clase fue perfecta.

Hermione por su parte, se paso el día en su recamara llorando de impotencia. El casi la mata y ella, y ella todavía no tenia un plan. Eso cada vez empeoraba las cosas. Iban el en marcador uno a cero…y lo peor: cero para ella. Porque la primera vez había sido empate.

-Ya me las vas a pagar Malfoy…ya lo harás!

Minutos antes que fuera la hora de cenar, ella tuvo la idea perfecta, le envenenaría la cena. Tranquilamente se fue de su torre al comedor. Lo haría y con que, bueno usaría un veneno clásico, veneno para ratas.

Draco sabia que era de noche, pero también sabia que ella trataría de vengarse, como lo haría no sabia, pero lo intentaría durante la cena.

"_Como lo hará… como me querrá matar… como… para colmo con el hambre que tengo no puedo pensar bien… voy a comer..co.."_

-Soy brillante!!!- y con una amplia sonrisa entro al comedor. Y vaya casualidad, ella, su esposa, ya estaba ahí.

-Esperándome, amor!!!

Ella asintió:

-Si, mi amor…te esperaba!

Le sonrió y ambos se sentaron:

-No sabes Mione el hambre que tengo!!!

Ella sonrió a más:

-Bueno espera a que todos lleguen…

Y una vez el comedor esta bien lleno, y todos empezaron a comer, Draco le dijo:

-Hermione Granger…de Malfoy

Ella lo miro deseosa e intrigada por esas palabras:

-Que "Draco"?

El sonrió y la besó:

-Tu plato tiene se ve muchísimo mejor y mas sabroso, por lo que… lo cambie!

Ella empalideció, y miró hacia los platos, y notó que el había cambiado los platos:

-Te odio!!

El sonrió:

-No te preocupes!!! Ya tendrás oportunidad… mal o bien tenemos toda una vida para matarnos!!!

Ella lo quería devorar con la mirada, a lo que el le respondió:

-No me excites, Mione!!...Porque yo no tengo problemas en hacerte el amor en pleno comedor!.. Seria fácil, te subo a la mesa, levanto tus faldas y…- Draco guardó silencio, ya que vio como la tonalidad de la piel facial de su esposa estaba cambiando.

Ella enrojeció ante esas palabras:

-Cerdo!!

-Si…pero a vos te encanta…No lo niegues!

Ella sonrió, odiaba que el supiera esas pequeñas cosas que en teoría nadie tendría que conocer y que sin embargo, el las conocía. Ella miro a su plato (bueno el plato que tendría que ser de el y lagrimeo) el la observó y le dijo:

-Ven...compartamos la cena… no quiero que esta noche no tengas energías!

Ella enrojeció, pero le agradeció en silencio. Mientras comían del mismo plato (cosa que llamo mucho la atención, pero que muchas alumnas catalogaron al hecho como algo extremadamente romántico), Hermione le informo a su marido:

-"Draco"?

El terminó de masticar y le pregunto:

-Que?

-Debo de terminar de corregir unos exámenes así que ni te gastes en esperarme, es posible que puedas vivir sin mi, por una noche?

Draco la miro de reojo y le respondió:

-Tu marido se entretendrá con algo… no se algún libro! O preparare la clase para el mes que viene!

Ella le sonrió y asintiendo se marchó del comedor. Draco la siguió con la mirada, pero cuando se disponía a seguirla porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar con ella, para lo cual ya se había levantado de la mesa y cuando se disponía a cruzar el pasillo del comedor, literalmente hablando, alguien le interrumpió el camino.

-Malfoy es hora de que hablemos! Por qué te casaste con Mione?... por que?

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y le respondió:

-Porque la amo!! Me enamore de ella y por eso, la ate a mi! Que tiene eso de malo Potter? Acaso vos nunca amaste a nadie?…Pues cuando lo hagas vas a comprender! Ya lo harás!!

Harry quedo estático ante la respuesta de Malfoy. No podía creer que el hurón, el príncipe de Slyterin tuviera sentimientos y menos esos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, es decir, hacia Hermione Granger.

A todo esto, más de un alumno había quedado boquiabierto con tal muestra de afecto por parte del profesor de posiciones. Y Minerva y Lupin miraban todo muy objetiva y desconfiadamente.

"_Pero que buen actor resultó ser Malfoy" _pensó Lupin.

"_Acaso lo dirá en serio…Hay Albus…vos y tus caprichos a que nos llevaran?"_. Se pregunto a si misma Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Eran las doce de la noche, era una noche tranquila, silenciosa, era una noche ideal. Pero para alguien la noche se le estaba volviendo insoportable, ya que, se sentía vacío, le estaba faltando algo.

-Maldición Granger!!! Por qué no vienes a dormir de una vez por todas?!- Draco ya no sabia cuántas veces había dado vuelta en la cama, iba de un lado para otro, buscando algo que evidentemente le estaba haciendo falta. Harto de esa situación, Draco se levanto y se fue a buscarla.

-Ahora vendrás a dormir conmigo, mi vida!

Se puso su hermosa bata de seda negra y salió de su torre. La busco durante veinte minutos, y la encontró en el lugar que más se esperaba y a la vez, no creía que pudiera ser: la biblioteca.

La halló dormida sobre un libro, acostada sobre sus brazos, durmiendo placidamente. Sonrió, y se le acerco lentamente:

-Vamos a dormir, Mione!- le susurró dulcemente.

Ella solo sonrió y murmuró alguna incoherencia. El solo atino a sonreír. Al llegar a su torre, la llevo a su cuarto y la desvistió, como hacía frío, le pudo una de sus camisas y la acostó. Luego se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura. Y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, al rozar su vientre no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que seria, que ahí dentro pudiera yacer una vida.

Ambos se durmieron placidamente. Y a la mañana siguiente, una terrible tormenta se desato al alba.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A la mañana siguiente, una terrible tormenta azota al castillo. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y realmente no se podía ver mas allá del bosque prohibido. Era realmente un día horrible. Y para Pansy Parkinson era un día de bueno de los mil demonios,

-Te tendría que matar Potter por obligarme a hacer esto…por bueno yo ya me lo cobrare…ya me lo cobrare… Si matándote!!

-Buen día Srita. Parkinson!

La chica se obligo a sonreír:

-Sra Mc Gonagall…que gusto verla nuevamente y que bien que se ve… Me alegra mucho por usted!!!

La directora no podía creer esa muestra de simpatía.

-Bueno Srita Parkinson a que debo el honor de su visita?

Ella trago saliva y le dijo:

-Bueno es que yo… bueno, yo…- se llevo las manos a las mejillas y le susurró

-…quisiera saber si Potter, el profesor Potter esta aquí?

A Mc Gonagall un poco más y la mandíbula no se le cae por el piso:

-Ud. Quiere ver al señor Potter?

-Si… Eso mismo…me gustaría verlo!

En ese momento como caído del cielo, llegó Harry (¬¬ que casualidad, no?)

-Ah!! Hola Parkinson que haces por aquí?

Ella se sonrojó, y aunque Mc Gonagall creyera que fue por vergüenza o por algún sentimiento de simpatía o agrado hacia su joven profesor, no fue por nada de eso, en realidad fue de furia y rabia hacia el (según Pansy), imbecil que tenia en frente.

-Har…Potter que bueno verte… necesitaba verte... digo hablarte!

Harry sonrió y le indicó el camino hacia su mazmorra. Dejando a Mc Gonagall aun más sorprendida de lo que estaba.

Ya en el aula de Harry, este le dijo:

-Has estado perfecta, Parkinson!!! Quien lo hubiese dicho…tienes grandes dotes actorales!!

Ella se ruborizo y le contestó:

-Potter no digas idioteces y dime porque tuve que fingir que estaba desesperada por verte?

El le sonrió seductoramente y le contesto:

-A poco y no era lo que querías?

A lo que ella contraatacó, y de que manera:

-No me digas que se te pegó la actitud de Draco… quien me lo diría: Potter actuando como Draco Malfoy!! Que primicia!!!

Harry empalideció y le advirtió:

-Si juegas con fuego…!

Ella se levanto de su lugar y le respondió:

-Qué?... Me quemó?

Ambos estaban cara a cara, tan cerca que sus narices si querían se podían rozar, sino que se rozaban:

-Te quemas, exacto!

Ella le sonrió y le susurró:

-Pues tú también te vas a quemar… Harry!

Y cuando ambos se iban a quemar, es decir, ambos se iban a besar, quien pudo entrar a arruinar el momento: Draco Malfoy.

Ellos no lo iban a admitir pero la expresión de decepción de sus rostros no se las quitaba nadie.

-Interrumpo?- pregunto con inocencia y mordacidad.

Harry lo miro de reojo, sus hermosos ojos verdes le decían: 'cállate'… pero el otro, ahí estaba tan superior, tan egocéntrico, que tuvo que reiterar:

-Interrumpí?

-Draco no… no has interrumpido nada…Y ahora, porque te casaste con la Sangre Sucia?

A él no le gusto ese adjetivo y le recriminó:

-Hermione, Pansy…Se llama Hermione y es mi esposa… Ok?!!

Tanto Pansy como Harry quedaron estupefactados. Acaso habían presenciado como Draco Malfoy defendía a Hermione Granger.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco!-exclamo consternada Pansy.

-Ni lo digas!!- la secundo Harry.

Draco entro al aula y se sentó cómodamente.

-Les vengo a informar de la fiesta de Navidad… recuerden que es dentro de una semana!

Harry suspiro:

-Tienes razón…me había olvidado!

Draco sonrió y en su típico tono, indago:

-Enamorado Potter?

Y aunque Pansy no lo quisiera aceptar, puso toda su atención en la respuesta.

Harry lo medito, y se sorprendió con lo que contesto:

-Si Malfoy…Estoy enamorado!

A Pansy el mundo se le vino abajo. De quien estaba enamorado Potter? Bueno pues esa la pregunta que le empezaría a rondar por su cabecita de ahora en adelante. Harry Potter había llegado para hacer estragos en su vida. Y lo iba a conseguir. Es decir, ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

El tema era, que Harry pensaba o estaba pensando lo mismo de ella.

Draco estaba aburrido entre esos dos 'tortolos' y decidió salir de ahí.

-Bueno los dejo…ya no los interrumpo mas!- y se fue sonriendo muya su estilo.

"_Total el mensaje ya fue entregado!"_ iba caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando vislumbro a lo lejos a su esposa. Cada día que la veía, se confirmaba a si mismo que no le desagradaba para nada la idea de que permanecieran juntos para toda la vida. El creía saber lo que estaba pasándole, pero no lo quería asumir y menos que menos, decir.

Se acerco hacia donde estaba ella y le susurró al oído:

-Preocupada, amor?

Ella se volteo y le sonio:

-Gracias por lo de anoche!

El solo le sonrió y le respondió:

-Me puedes decir como voy a permitir que mi esposa duerma en la biblioteca y sola… teniendo a semejante hombre para darle calor por las noches!

Ella se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies y le contesto:

-Que modesto!!! Pero igual gracias…Draco!

El la abrazó y le pregunto:

-Almorzamos?

-Sin veneno?!

-Obvio…sin veneno!

Muchos de los que observaban aquella escena se preguntaban si se habían dado cuenta, si ellos se habían percatado de que estaban en frente de la entrada del colegio abrazados como si estuvieran pegados, y destilando amor y dulzura por cada poro de la piel.

Ellos serian conscientes. Pues a decir verdad, no, no lo eran. Ellos al estar juntos perdían sus horizontes y sus límites. Es decir, como los clásicos enamorados se comportaban también como tontos.

Ellos dos se dirigieron al comedor para el almuerzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia no aminoraba.

El almuerzo en el gran comedor era normal, estaban todos los profesores y también los invitados. Pansy estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y ambas hablaban de un millón de cosas que tanto Harry como Draco preferían obviar. Todo aparentaba ser normal y el pronóstico era bueno, sin embargo, en siete días muchas cosas pueden pasar. Demasiadas.

A la salida del comedor, Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y le susurro a su oído:

-Anoche te quedaste dormida…Así que me lo debes?

Ella se sonrojo, y volteó para estar frente de le:

-Y como podría pagar esa deuda?

El le sonrió y le dijo:

-Tan solo sígueme…amor! Solo sígueme!!

Y ella lo siguió. Nadie noto que de un momento para otro, dos profesores, que casualmente tenían clases en esos horarios, habían desaparecido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno he aquí la cuarta entrega. Perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por los reviews!!!**

**Besos.**

**Noelia Márquez. **


End file.
